Conventional substrates (e.g., glass) are susceptible to retaining water on their surfaces in many different environments, e.g., when used as automotive windows (e.g. backlites, side windows, and/or windshields) or as architectural/residential windows. When water is retained or collects on automotive windows, the water may freeze (i.e. forming ice). Additionally, the more water retained on a windshield, the higher power wiper motor(s) and/or wiper blade(s) required.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for a coated article (e.g. coated glass, ceramic or plastic substrate) that can repel water and/or dirt, and a method of making the same.
It is known to provide diamond like carbon (DLC) coatings on glass. U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,353, for example, states that DLC may be applied on glass. Unfortunately, the DLC of the '353 patent would not be an efficient hydrophobic coating.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,250,322 to Takahashi et al., discloses a water-repellant coating including FAS on a glass substrate. Unfortunately, the water-repellant coatings of the '322 patent may not be durable enough for certain applications (e.g., it may be prone to scratching, breaking down, etc. in automotive and/or other harsh environments).
In view of the above, it is apparent that there further exists a need in the art for a durable protective hydrophobic coating system that is somewhat resistant to scratching, damage, or the like.
It is a purpose of different embodiments of this invention to fulfill any or all of the above described needs in the art, and/or other needs which will become apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.